


Ruby

by FlowersAndLace



Series: Post-Barricade AU series [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Community: makinghugospin, Discussion about 19th century attitudes toward homosexuality, English is still not language of my Patria, Enjolras is channeling his inner Voltairine de Clery, Grantaire is rhapsodizing about Enjolras, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, because it is 1832 duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=5053999#t5053999<br/>Prompt:  Cross-dressing Enjolras poses as a prostitute and meets Grantaire.<br/>Set in post-barricade AU where no one died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> "It would be an outrage against civilization if he were sent to jail for an act which was the product of a diseased brain" are words written by Voltairine de Cleyre (November 17, 1866 – June 20, 1912), an American anarchist writer and feminist, when she forgave to a insane man for attempting her assassination.

"I think you should know something..."

Of course his first clent would be _Grantaire_!

Enjolras made a convincing woman in make-up and florid red dress, with a neckline decorated by fake flowers (thank you, Jehan!), although he was too clean and well-dressed for a street prostitute. When one of the younger whores - girl of fifteen or sixteen - had looked Enjolras in venomous envy and hissed "Has the lady missed the ball? " he had just rasped out that he had recently begun his career and sorry about the sick throat.

"No one needs your mouth for singing!" an older, swollen woman had said, not unkindly, and Enjolras had smiled when everyone had laughed.  "Rose" had soon been part of the group,  the pimp had been more than delighted to get this flower in his pocket, and then _Grantaire_ had came, with his ruffled dark hair and breath smelling of alcohol.  He had sseen Enjolras and unable to say "no" in front of the pimp and the women, Enjolras  had went to the alley with the dark-haired man, ready to knock him out if necessary. 

Thankfully, the alley was almost completely consumed by darkness. 

"I just would like to speak to you," Grantaire said calmly. "You remind me a lot of the  man I´m in love with." 

_Man?_

_Grantaire_ _was... third sex?_

Grantaire  groped with Enjolras´s blonde wavy hair in the darkness and said calmly:  "You see, he does not know that I am in love with him. He is very pure and hard and noble, like a ruby, and he thinks that I am immature and disgusting. He would think that I am even more disgusting if he knew that  in my fantasies I am taking him against his will.   I would be  barred out of the meetings for being such a dirty pervert!"  Enjolras saw Grantaire´s smirk; there was no self-pity, he was just stating the facts. 

Enjolras cleared  his throat. "Like a ruby?" he whispered to cover his voice.  The truth was dawning to him. 

"Like a ruby, as red as your dress. Keepsake from happier days?"

 "Yes." 

"He would  feel more lofty pity toward my disease, you know. He forgave - immediately and genuinely - to a lunatic who shot and wounded him when we were spreading the pamphlets. He  said that it would be   "barbarity  if  a person was punished for an act which was the product of a diseased brain"."

_Blood. Grantaire was supporting him, Combeferre and Jean were holding the madman, who was dirty and murmured incoherently._

He had to stop this.

"I would never kick you out of the meetings because of your thoughts."  Enjolras spoke coolly.  "I don´t  deny that you can be pain in the neck, but I had no idea about your thoughts and I have never wanted to cause any pain to you.  I  hope we can discuss this in the morning, when you are sober. I must go now."

Enjolras gathered his skirts and walked away. 

"Enjolras?"

 

 


End file.
